The Order Of The Lioness
by Stargirl-rebels
Summary: Lord Voldemort has returned...... and the world fears for the schools. Percausions must be made. And who is the Lioness? Why does Harry keep having dreams of James?Who was James best friend, other than Sirius?
1. A&N

Hi it's me again. Out of the whole world there is only four people I admire. Tamora Pierce, Christopher Pike, My Best Friend Hermione Janie T and the brilliant J K Rowling. I admire the authors in this group for their catchy, flowing books that are enjoyable for the reader. I really appreciate them because they can do what I can't. They can write stories that FIT. It's not that I don't have ideas. It's just that I can't write them. I have millions of good story ideas floating through my head all the time. But when I try to write them, in my mind it doesn't work.  
This story might not have as much life or such as my other, and depending on my mood it might by sad. I have the right to change anything even kill off all the characters. I have a disability. I have to write. Bury my self in a story. I have to get away from it  
  
I am once again trying to write a book. I have decided life is to short to put off things, if it gets published I'll tell you and I hope that you all can find it in your hearts to buy a copy. The story is about child slavery and Labour.   
  
This story has emotional meaning to me, MY characters are based on people I know and love. It's about the schools deciding to partly coincide. About peoples pasts, hitting them and others. It's about The Order Of the Phoenix. A group of people who is my heart and blood. Some of the girls in this group have been taken from my book on slavery. I hope with all my heart you will like this book and tell me.   
I am scared you won't  
please r&r  
everything that is in harry's books belongs to  
J K Rowling  
Hope you will read this in good fortune  
there will be a character analysis  
The Order Of The Phoenix  
Merry Christmas  
Lyssa 


	2. Charecters

Main Characters not in Jk Books  
  
  
Sarah Melissa Benechanchexhastalevincurynevadlemarena-   
Sarah is the ring leader of the group. Teachers who often end up yelling after their students by their last names end up screaming "MELISSA" instead of the last name. Her hair is a true curly red, and she has clear forget-me-not blue eyes. Her look of innocence often keeps her out of trouble. She enjoys adventure more than anyone and is haunted by a terrible secret which no ones knows.   
  
Surreal (sur-real)-   
Surry as her friends often call her, is the exotic beauty you often hear about. Her vibrant green eyes aren't clear but have almost a heavy dreamy mist around them. Her hair is lose and wild raven black. She is what some might call a seductress, from her looks. Her face is carefully designed with beautiful bones, deep tanned looking tones and structure making her look older than she is. Surreal has a fast temper, and when angered has a uncontrollable temper. Her anger unlocks a deep powerful magic from inside of her. She is quieter than most, except when angered, but has a way to slip out of most trouble. She is one pf those people who hates the morning. Her need to be free and alone, but with adventure, often dominates the love she feels for her friends. Surry plans to live alone, making her own way as soon as she finishes magic school.  
  
Jaenelle Jah-nell (this is a soft j)-   
Janelle is almost the kind of person who would blend into a crowd, her face and features a normal compared to her friends. Her eyes are a brown a long with long brown hair. She is the quiet wonderful student person, unless alone with her friends. With her friend Jaenelle becomes bright and cheerful and incredibly full of energy. She looks over any plans the group has and points out problems.   
  
Victorya (victory-a)-   
Vicky is the only girl in the group with blond hair. Her eyes are like a summer night sky, just before sundown. Her face is neat and pretty, prettier than Jaenelle but not like Surry or Sarah, it is her eyes that draw you to her the most. Her height isn't remarkable either, she is in fact slightly shorter than everybody else. She is practical a drop out student. Her grades aren't high like Jaenelle, average like Sarah's or faked because of a pretty face like Surreal's. Her marks are easily right between average and excellent. It's her father that inspires this. He is a very rich and powerful man in the ministry of magic, so is her mother. Some people say she is stuck up, but the truth is even though she can't get bad grades because of what her parents might do the truth with Vicky is that she finds classes boring, her magic is long and deep coming from a long line of pure-bloods and she only excels in class if something in it interests her. But once she learns all about whatever it is her attention drops to a 0.   
  
Christopher- Christopher is the joker in the group. He always succeeds in making everybody laugh. His hair is a dark blond and his eyes a light blue. He is just like Victorya in classes except his grades aren't changed. When he actually tries to do something it's perfectly done. Most of his teachers wish he would put as much effort into his schoolwork as his does into his jokes. His brain is usually the one that comes up with the schemes, but he often is the one who gets caught. His mother died when his was a child, he secretly misses her with all his heart. She was the one who taught him how to make everything funny. His father is achoholic and cares not about Chris or his young daughter Stephanie.  
  
Jake- Jake is the serious one in the group. He is the top student in the school along with Jaenelle and has absolutely no money. His mother has 6 other children besides him, and he is the second oldest. His older brother Tom was never gifted with his mothers powers, which even though were used for normal household things held great power, he left the home and brought home a steady stream of money from his job in the army. Jake is so tight with Chris they are like brothers. His quiet nature fills him with a glowing happiness no one can ignore.  
  
Darren- Darren is the mysterious person in the group. He is quiet but watchful. His unidentical twin sister is Vicky and they are so tight they can practically read each others mind. Darren is so quiet because of the evil that lives in him. He is a wonderful, trustful caring friend. His power comes from his need to kill. He usually keeps this need watched unless a extreme fit of anger comes on. Keeping the evil down make Darren seem almost out of it. Black hair and eyes help this feeling of misty danger.   
  
There peeps, have fun. I am SO tierd. gotta sleep. Any1 gt msn messanger???????? adious  
Lyssa 


	3. The Train Ride

" Checkmate" the voice was filled with pride and Harry fought hard to keep himself from laughing. He ducked down pretending to tie his shoe but really trying not to spill out with uncontrolled laughter.  
Hermione, beside him, seemed to be fighting a similar battle. It was amazing what the look on Ron's face could do. Colin pulled up his camera taking a picture of Ron's bewildered face. "I beat Ronald Weasley!" Colin cried "Best chess player ever! I beat him!" Ron couldn't look more thrilled.   
Hermione spoke first. "We'll be arriving at Hogwarts any moment" she wheezed. "Colin you had better be getting your robes on." Colin scurried out of the room, just missing Ron's explosion. "How can a.... a..... FOURTH YEAR, beat ME RON WEASLEY????!!! ESPECIALLY THAT FOURTH YEAR!"  
"Well....I think...... you may have.... underestimated him" Harry spoke through   
his laughter. "Come on Ron, it's not that bad. And just think something new is at Hogwarts this year. Cheer up" Hermione spoke reasonably. Harry put and his robes silently. He knew there was no chance of it being the Triwizard Tourtamet again, and that he should be very happy that Quidditch wouls be back. But every happy thought he had always ended up dampened by one simple thought. Lord Voldemort has returned. Harry sat back down on the seat farthest away from his friends.  
It was raining hard out side. Harry watched the drops of rain make their way across the window. He couldn't speak. He didn't even notice Hermione and Ron had gone quiet and were watching him. Hermione walked over slowly ans sat down beside Harry. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly. Harry didn't turn around. "Yeah" he said softly, "I just need some time to think" Hermione got up slowly and motioned Ron out the door. "Were going to talk to Lee, okay?" she said softly before pulling the door shut.  
Harry's spine tingled. He had the strange feeling he was being watched. Slowly He turned around and stared at..... nothing. He was completely alone in the cart. Harry went back to looking out the window. Harry was grateful Ron and Hermione had left. He liked the quiet, it helped him relax. Even though he loved being with his friends, every once and a while it was nice to be alone.   
What was that? Harry sat up suddenly staring out the window. Had he had just seen a flash of pink? "I must have dosed off" he muttered. Then he noticed more and more flashed, all different colors. Harry back away from the window. He felt himself reach the end of the seat. Harry turned around ready to run he turned around. The flashes were at all the windows. Harry struggled to his feet and raced for the door. He stumbled several times. Everything look twisted.   
Harry yanked on the door. Pulling with all his might. It wouldn't open. Suddenly everything stopped. It was like time had frozen. There was no colors or shifting shapes, everything was normal. Except for the man who sat in the corner. His hair was untidy and black, his eyes were a light blue. He could have passed for and older version of Harry. But that was not who he was. "Dad?" Harry whispered and started towards the man. They embraced only for a second. "Shhhhh Harry. No one must know I am here. I have came to give you a message, but you must promise you will always remember it." James sounded a lot like Harry except his voice went from loud to soft to medium every few seconds. He almost sounded like a badly tuned radio and he was starting to fade. " I will always remember" Harry whispered. "What is it"  
The man whispered his last words and faded from sigh.  
"Trust the Lioness" 


	4. Dumbledore's Announcement

Yeah anyhoo this is dedicated to my very own Hermione. PROSPER GIRL. and Saz don't  
worry you'll get who you want. Janie you 2!!!  
Luv ya'll   
  
The Hogwarts students were unloaded and put in their carriages faster than ever. Harry had no  
time at all to tell Hermione and Ron about his visitor. To his horror Madam Mentile was picking  
who went in each carriage.   
"We need to move fast, there are some important things you need to hear in the Great Hall.  
Weasley, Granger, Maclin and Spinnet in that carriage, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Potter in that  
carriage" She moved on to another group of student completely ignoring the fact she's just  
arranged one group that no one, besides Snape would dream of putting together. Harry Got into  
the carriage with apprehension. He couldn't stop thinking about the curses that he and his friends  
had put on him. All summer Harry hadn't felt much. No fear. Nothing. Now he knew he was  
going to die, and soon. He had left hin wand in his trunk and......  
Breath Harry! He mentally yelled at himself as Malfoy climbed into the carriage. What was  
wrong with him? He was never afraid to be with Malfoy. It was Malfoy after all! But fear still  
filled him. Only then did it register on him what it was about. Draco's father knew Voldemort. It  
terrified him. He could still feel the knifes in him. The fright of the man who had killed Lily and  
James Potter. Ruined Sirius life. Turned Peter against his friends.   
"Hey Potter. Seen any ghosts lately? Maybe Diggory comes and visits you while you sleep. He  
must feel pretty special, I mean the famous Harry Potter caring he's dead. How did he die, Potter?  
Cowering in a corner?" Harry's anger boiled. There was no fear left in him now. He wanted to  
murder Malfoy right there and them. Instead he replied easily " You seem to be recovering pretty  
good from those curses, I hope you father was proud to know how well you could handle some  
simple curses" Harry's anger had begun to calm. "Watch it Potter. I might just have to tell my dad  
some of the things you've been saying, like how simple it was against Voldemort" Malfoy  
threatened voice low "Now we wouldn't want that, would we?" Malfoy spoke low and quick as  
the carriages ahead of them slowed. "So you admit your Fathers a Death Eater?" Harry said  
stunned. Malfoy had just as good as admitted it. " No Potter. I am just saying that gossip has a  
funny way of getting to all the wrong people"  
The carriage stopped and Malfoy jumped out, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle. "You  
had better watch your step Potter" He said easily before disappearing in the crowd.  
"Harry!" Hermione fought the crowd to reach Harry. "C'mon. Maclin said Dumbledore had  
big to tell us. About Hogwarts changing this year. Lets go quick. This is supposed to be  
important. Ron said he'd save us seats." Hermione reached out and grabbed Harry's sleeve before  
plunging back into the crowd with him in tow.  
  
*!~ *!~ *!~ *!~  
"Turpin, Maggie" Processor McGonagall Called out over the crowd.  
'SLYTHERIN' The sorting hat called back  
"Dunst, Corey"   
HUFFLEPUFF'  
Harry focused on Dumbledore as Termeer, Janessa became a RAVENCLAW' He looked  
slightly stressed, and his lips were pursed. He obviously wanted this done and over with. Harry  
thought out of all the students of Hogwarts he probably knew Dumbledore the best. And when he  
smiled at Janessa, his blue eyes twinkling, Harry knew no matter how much pressure was put on  
him Dumbledore would always make it right.  
Finally the ceremony ended with Zabani, Kelly being a HUFFLEPUFF and Dumbledore stood  
up and addressed the students.   
"For the first time in my years at Hogwarts I am going to address you now instead of after the  
banquet. In light of the recent events, some changes will be made with the schools." His blue  
eyes looked strangely stern. " Tomorrow all of the schools in our area will arrive at Hogwarts.  
There will then be a ceremony and one of the schools will stay with us at Hogwarts and the other  
two will merge at one of their schools. Their will be a Magical doorway created so that if our  
school is in danger, or theirs, we will be able to cross over to the other school.   
The students staying here will be sorted into houses and will have classes with that house.  
They will provide their own sleeping quarters but other than that they are like our own students  
and are to be treated with the same respect. Professors Snape and Hagrid had to leave on urgent  
business and two of the teachers from the school we join with shall take their places. Now hoping  
you all understand this I leave you with these words, Draco Dorniens Nunquam Titillandus!"  
The great Hall erupted into noise as the plates filled with food.  
Harry turned to Hermione. "How are they going to pull that off? There's only two other  
schools." Ron still looked shocked. "Oh Harry. Don't you read at all? Beauxbatons, Durmstrang  
and Hogwarts are only three of the four schools. I can't really blame you though. Mantacorea was  
either to prissy to join the Triwizard Tournament or they weren't allowed." Hermione sighed and  
pulled a book out of her bag. It said in Fancy multicolored writing across the front 'Complete  
History of the Schools of Wizardry' She began flipping threw it looking their area. "There." She  
said and pointed at a section in the book. Both Harry and Ron bent over to read.  
  
Mantacorea  
Probably one of the best schools in Britain, Mantacorea  
Focuses on something that hardly bothers any of the other  
School. It is a combination of all the school of Wizardry.  
It Prides itself on excellence, like Durmstrang, taking in  
only wizards with extreme amounts of power and with  
amazing qualities to them and their personality's. But like   
Hogwarts it will take in Muggles as well a purebloods as  
long as they fit with the qualities above.  
Fights often breakout within Hogwarts and Mantacorea  
over students. Every once and a while Mantacorea must  
give up a student they want to Hogwarts. The most remarkable  
fights between Hogwarts and Mentacorea would be over the following   
students:  
Albus Remeir Dumbledore  
Cathy Lynn Monlia  
Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Melissa Sarah Benechanchexhastalevincurynevadlemarena  
Harry Potter  
Sarah Melissa Benechanchexhastalevincurynevadlemarena  
Mantacorea still exists today and still takes in only the best  
students.  
Harry finished a couple seconds behind Ron. He looked up at Hermione. "Hogwarts go into a  
fight over me?" He was astounded. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly I can't understand why  
you don't read up on everything about you. I would." Ron bit easily into a piece of chicken. I can't  
believe that they made a misprint in this book. Look at that, that name is written twice." He  
sighed and shook his head sadly. Harry saw a flash of anger in his eyes and remembered how  
mad he was about Harry's fame. Harry was prepared to drop the subject and talk with Hermione  
about it later but she just kept on going.  
  
"Ron, you Twit! That's not the same person. Obviously their related. Mother and Daughter or  
such. But she's the big one. Hogwarts wanted her and you Harry. They had strange comments  
too. Hogwarts would say they had both of your parents, and Mantacorea would stay look what  
they did to her last time. It was all very confusing and hinted that there is a big secret about her.  
But in the end Hogwarts got you Harry and They got Sarah. Mantacorea is a wonderful school.  
Did you know that people say that either they are or they have taught Voldemorts Daughter?"   
Hermione paused to take a deep breath and Ron cut in "Voldemorts' Daughter??!! what  
were they crazy. I pity the mother of her. Wow having to be with him. That must be one ugly  
baby." Ron shook his head slowly, and rose from his seat. Harry however still had some  
questions.  
"Hermione, will I get a change to meet Sarah? I might like to meet the person who helped  
cause this argument" Harry grinned at her. Hermione rolled her eyes "I am not sure Harry. If she  
was at Hogwarts she's be in the same year as you. But Mantacorea' whole system is different.  
They only do seven years cause it's required. By Fourth year they know it all. Really they'd only  
need to go 5 years. They learn how to cast the Unforgivable Curses when their in their 2 year.  
They have so much packed in. It only adds up when you take into perspective that their all very  
gifted Witches and Wizards with lots of power." She sighed. "Maybe you'll get to meet her, If her  
school stays."  
  
A/N god my fingers are sore.  
I swear they'll be shorter but I just had to explain all that in book format.  
Oh yeah Janessa Termeer is personally MINE!!!! you go hun. And well she's goon become kinda  
important. Janie I am sorry about what I may do!  
Luv ya'll and rock on  
Lyssa  
R/R!!! 


	5. Dumbledore, Marcus and Caro

OKAY AFTER THE HORRIBLY LONG FIC GAVE YOU I CAN'T IMAGING ANYONE STILL HERE. Anyhoo this is the day my dearly devoted/loved group comes in!!! yeah!!! you'll love them! eheheheh pay attention to Saz! She's important!  
Janie/Janessa- all for you gurl!   
Saz-don't worry he's gonna b urs!  
  
Harry had never had such a hectic day at Hogwarts. It was worse than the first time the 2 schools came. They had weeks to prepare, and apparently no one at Hogwarts except Dumbledore had known who was coming. Their days were filled with comments from teachers;  
"Longbottom, please do not attempt any spells in front of Mantacorea"  
"Potter, don't you ever brush you hair?"  
"Miss Patil, Please wear your hair up tomorrow. No one from Beauxbatons wears their like that"  
  
And so on all day. By the end of the day Ron had tallied how many comments each school had got. "Okay, Beauxbatons gave us 7, Durmstrang 11 and Mantacorea an outstanding 35 comments. They make them all seem like gods. I mean they should all be jealous of Hogwarts. Our school is the best!" Ron said as he watched Hermione and Harry play a game of Wizards' Chess, where Harry was losing horribly.  
  
"Really, Ron they make the biggest deal about Mantacorea. I bet their going to be perfect. I mean, all full of themselves and thinking their better than everyone else." Harry said as he moved his knight. He had given up any hope of talking to Sarah. He had found out so far that he parents were dead. He had thought it might be nice to just meet her. But the way everyone was acting she'd probably not even look at him, let alone listen to him.  
  
Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall and gestured for all the students to come outside. Once again they were put in row as they waited for the students to arrive. Harry was getting hungry. He let his attention wander over the ground and was stunned to see groups of huts grouped around the lake. He studied them and realized they must be the living quarters for the school that would be staying with them. He looked over at Ron and Hermione to see if they noticed this but they both were nervously fixing their hair and pointing out faults in each others appearance. Harry rolled his eyes. Obviously they both were counting on seeing Fleur and Krum tonight.  
  
"Look!" Yelped a first year. Amazement and wonder filled her voice and Harry searched the crowd to see who had said it. It was that girl Janessa. Harry looked up to see the Durmstrang ship rising out of the lake. The ship shone gold and bore no resemblance to the skeleton they had' had last time. The whole Durmstrang school filed out and Harry was stunned at the number of students. He'd half expected only to see the same students as last time. But that was ridicules, that had only been the older students. Now their was easily 400 students more than Hogwarts.   
  
A brown-haired man walked forward and shook Dumbledore's hand. "Good Evening. I am Professor Marcus. New Headmaster of Durmstrang." His smile was large and mysterious, and unlike Karkaroff reached his eyes. His large build gave his a friendly appearance but Harry wouldn't doubt that the students were still being taught the dark arts.  
  
"Has the Beauxbatons arrived yet?" when Dumbledore shook his head Professor Markus  
turned around and yelled. "INTO LINES! WE WILL WAIT OUTSIDE FOR OUR FELLOW STUDENTS" The students automatically consented to wait quietly for the other two schools.  
  
Once again it was Janessa who saw the next school first "Would you look at that!" She yelped pointing in the sky. Harry was filled with wonderment as seven large carriages landed, and the students filed out. A young woman who held a great likeness to Madam Maxine but very smaller walked up to Dumbledore and Marcus shaking their hands confidently. She smiled easily with pride and her voice echoed when she spoke. "Professor Dumbledore, Thank you for welcoming us to Hogwarts. I am Madam Maxine's cousin, Caroline. Please just call me Madam Caro. Is we use Maxine we'll all get confused. Olympe is still out on business with Hagrid. I am her stand in till she returns"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said easily "Caroline, I think you the best possible stand in. I'll have someone come and take care of you horses. Were all just waiting for Mantacorea to arrive. Will you go in or wait with us?" Dumbledore's voice held a extreme respect in it and Madam Caro nodded at her students to line up before standing beside Dumbledore. A few of her student shivered and she snapped at them easily " I told you it would be cold"   
  
Hermione leaned over to Harry and Ron "She was Dumbledore's sister. I heard they were Best Friends. She went to Mantacorea and he to Hogwarts but they stayed close. I am pretty sure she was the youngest child and he was the oldest." Hermione whispered and Harry studied the woman with new respect. However Ron was confused. "You said she WAS Dumbledore' sister. How can she not be anymore? Aren't they still brother and sister?" Harry listened in. That confused him too. "Well you all know Dumbledore is the oldest of 10 children right?" Hermione asked and Harry and Ron shook their heads. "Well he is. Caroline is the youngest of a set of triplets. The three of them were her mothers last born. I believe their names were Caroline, Darcy and Evan. Caroline was very protective about her twins. Darcy was a kind of light, girlish. You know the type." Hermione jerked her head at Patil with a snicker.  
  
"And Evan was smart in a creative sense. He had brains but wasn't that hands on. He liked to paint and do artistic stuff. His loved creating new spells and was really quiet. Caroline was always taking care of the brother and sister. But she also spent tons of time with Professor Dumbledore all the time. He was the only one who didn't look at her as a child and she didn't have to protect. They grew so close. He would take her everywhere and she amused him with jokes and challenged him with idea's. When she went Mantacorea she became even more close to her brother and sister, and the distance strangely improved her and Professor Dumbledore's relationship. Her and her twins graduated and became Headmasters of Mantacorea.   
  
"Then when Voldemort lost his powers to you Harry, Evan was accused of being a Death Eater. It was a Bad time for them. In the end Dumbledore gave evidence that Evan was one. She disowned him in a way. She refuses to admit their related. In her mind family sticks together. It didn't help that Evan was killed and when Caroline was just beginning to forgive her brother evidence came in that Evan had never been a Death Eater. It destroyed them.  
"She's in the Ministry of Magic. Somewhat of a Lawyer. She protects people so if their isn't enough good proof they aren't killed." Hermione shook her head sadly. "Who's the Headmaster now?" Ron asked interested. "Still Darcy I hear. Caroline makes sure Darcy doesn't ruin it or anything like that but otherwise she can't stand it there. Too many memories."  
Harry looked up at the Headmasters. Madam Caro was talking easily to Professor Marcus and Harry was sure he saw Dumbledore glance at them with a tear in his eyes. Harry wondered if he regretted what he had done. Maybe he had even Cried over it. Harry didn't know. All he knew is that for the third time that night he heard Janessa yell out "Look at that!" Ron leaned over and muttered in Harry's ear "enthusiastic isn't she?" Harry grinned and searched the sky till he saw what Janessa was exclaiming over.   
And he knew why she was shocked.  
  
Hehehehehe  
LOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
chapter!!hehehehe  
Muwahahahahaha  
yep. Okay next chapt should b pretty short. I swear I'll just let them arrive and let you see our group and then have a small banquet and that'll be it!!!!!! I need to stop moving. Got 2 do the dishes,  
did you know my average word per entry is: 4,084  
and i have typed a total of: 12,252 words bye!!!  
Lyssa 


	6. Dragons and Their Riders

Do u guys realize I have a BIG OBSESSION wit MULTIPLE BIRTH'S!!!! so ya anyhoo I am undecided on whether or not I should give out like a past clue. HMMMMMMM  
I should probably shut up now  
  
Seven Dragons soared over the school. Two of them carried a small dome shaped building. "I bet that's where the students are" Hermione whispered. "They only have a total of 75 students."  
R  
on tore his eyes off the Dragons to stare at her. "75 students! You go to be kidding! That's not even 1/4 of Hogwarts!" A Dragon let out a burst of flame and him attention was captured. "Well of course Ron! They only take the best!"  
  
Harry however was only half listening. His eye's were on Madam Caro. She was staring at the Dragons with a look of pride and sadness. But though teary her smile was true. She turned to Professor Marcus and her voice echoed over the noise. "That's Mantacorea for you. Darcy for you also. She's always showing off. Look at the students riding the Dragons. They're perfectly comfortable. Totally in control. I wish Evan could have seen this." Her last comment was directed to Dumbledore, But he didn't appear to hear.   
  
Harry looked back at the Dragons and saw indeed she was right. On each Dragon rode a single rider. Harry studied each Dragon. He could see two Welsh Greens, two Chinese Fireballs, One Norwegian Ridgeback, and one each of Swedish Short-Snout, Hungarian Horntail. It was one of the Welsh Greens and the Swedish Short-Snout who carried the dome. They flew low and steady, and people flew out of the Dome on Broomsticks. They then quickly bowed to the students and arranged them self in lines like the other students. Their robes were white with hems of all different colors. Harry saw two of the girls whisper to each other and giggle. Their hems were bright blue and they looked about the same age as the first years at Hogwarts. "Isn't that creative? Having their hems tell what year they're in, by the color." Hermione whispered confirming Harry's idea.  
  
After all the students had lined up the Dome glittered and shrunk till only one of the Dragons held it in her claws. The two dragons then rose up moonlight shining through their wings coloring the students and ground. It was the Norwegian Ridgeback who landed first, one foot extended and cupped. The boy riding it hoped off. His white robe looked strange on him for his hair was as black as night and Harry could feel a sense of darkness around him. His hem flashed gold as he offered an hand out to the extended claw. To the surprise of most he ended up helping a lady in gold robes out of the claw. Her face was identical to Madam Caro's but kinder and if possible older and had light wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. She almost gave the impression of someone trying to look and act younger than her age. But that was ridicules Harry thought. She wasn't trying. That was her age.  
  
She smiled ant him and thanked him softly, but everyone was so quiet her words echoed. "Thank you Darren. Shrink him and let the others come down. I daresay Sarah must be having a time up there. Monty hates staying in one place two long." She smiled calmly and strangely Harry felt a little bit of hope. He had all but lost hope that he would ever meet Sarah. He didn't know why but every part of him wanted to know her. If the Headmaster so obviously wasn't rude or prissy then why should her students.?  
  
He searched the skies but other than seeing people on top of the Dragons it was impossible to see details. "Harry look!" Ron hissed elbowing Harry in the ribs. "Harry turned his attention back to the people in front of him. The boy, Darren, Had taken out his wand and yelled "Angia Potalila" The wand had been pointed at the Ridgeback in front of him and it began to shrink to the size of a small dog. The boy picked it up and joined his fellow students disappearing in their midst.   
  
"I wish I had known that spell last year." Harry whispered to Ron "imagine how much easier it would have been in the Dragon I faced was minuscule!" Ron laughed heartily and Harry turned his attention back to the professors. Darcy had shook hands with Professor Marcus and he asked her easily but with a hardness in his eyes. "Pleased to meet you. But what may I call you?" Darcy shook her head and smiled sweetly. "Madam Darcy. That's what it always is." She moved on embracing Madam Caro and kissing her on the cheek. Her greeting to Dumbledore was strange also. It wasn't as warm as Caro's but not as formal as Professor Marcus'. Harry wondered if she was mad at him also for the loss of Evan or they just never were close.  
  
Harry was the only one watching the professor's he realized after a moment. everyone else's eye's were trained on two Dragons that had landed. It was the two that had carried the Dome. One of them was a girl and the other a boy. Their hems were the same color as the other boys. They shrunk their Dragons as well before bowing to the professors and taking their Dragons to joining the crowd. Harry studied the girl. Could she be Sarah? he wondered. But no. Madam Darcy seemed to be announcing each student. The girl was Jaenelle and the boy Jake. Another three landed. Harry had hope for the two girls. They had tough looks to them, like they had been through a lot. But their names weren't Sarah. Surreal and Victorya they were said and Christopher was the boy.  
  
Harry realized their was only one more Dragon to come down. This one had to hold Sarah. Unless... Harry realized then that their could be more than one Sarah in the school. This might not be the right one. But with only 75 student's what were the chances that their were two? Harry perked up slightly as the Hungarian Horntail glided to the ground. The girl who hopped of had the reddest hair Harry had ever seen. Her face shone with innocence, creativity, pain and sneakiness. She was smiling. But Harry felt connected to her, and knew I the smile was only on the outside and barely cracked the surface. Their was no doubt in his mind. He didn't need Madam Darcy to say easily "this is Sarah Melissa" He watched he shrink the Dragon and call it into her arms. Watched her join her school after a bow and a wink at Dumbledore.  
He watched he till he couldn't see her.  
  
Harry felt connected to her. Like he had known her all his life. Somehow she reminded him of everyone he had ever met. She reminded him of the stories about his father. Hos Father!! Harry remembered he hadn't told Harry and Hermione about the visit. As they made their way to the Great Hall Harry leaned over and whispered it quickly to his friends. Ron look amused. " Well I guess you had better listen to your old man, Harry. You never know, you might find yourself hanging from your ears" Hermione looked worried. "Harry, your dad isn't a ghost right? It's very uncommon for spirits to come back. I'll look up some things on it for you"  
They took their seats and watched as the other three schools filed in. The Durmstrangs sat at the Slytherins table again. Krum shot Hermione a smile. The Beauxbatons sat with the Ravenclaws. The Mantacorea looked sightly uncomfortable. There was only room left at two tables, and they obviously had no clue where to sit. Just then Neville, to everyone's surprise, stood up and called over into the Mantacorea students. "Cheryl, over here!" A blonde girl in pigtails looked up and grinned. "Neville!" She called back going to join him.   
  
The rest of the Mantacorea didn't even hesitate. They weren't going to leave one of their own alone. They went and joined the Gryffindor. Harry couldn't believe his luck. Sarah went and sat easily across from him, beside Ron. The rest of the 'Dragon riders' came and sat around them.   
Sarah looked at Ron and smiled "I hope you don't mind us sitting with you." He shook his head, and she grinned more. This time it slightly cracked her surface. She happened to look at Harry and went very palm. Red freckles stood out as pain and a dozen other emotions flashed across her face. Harry saw amazement, disbelief and horror clearest. He felt a little uncomfortable. He really wanted her to talk to him as a person, not a name. Please get over my name and reputation. He silently willed. She opened her mouth and Harry knew, here it came. She was going to ask to see his scar.  
But nothing like that emerged.  
  
"James?!" Her voice held another dozen emotions. Hope filled her face. She met his eyes and her face fell. "No." Harry said. Quite aware his eyes had given him away. He had inherited his mothers green eyes. "I'm Harry Potter" Her face perked up ever so slightly. "James son right?" She seemed to have got a hold of her emotions to see him nod. "How do you know my Dad?" Harry asked interested. But Sarah just looked at him oddly, before extending her hand. "I am Sarah Melissa Benechanchexhastalevincurynevadlemarena. Please just Sarah" She laughed. Saz something in his head whispered.  
"Saz?" He asked. Her face filled with emotion. "NO!" She cried "J J Just Sarah. Please don't call me Saz Harry. Things. Might. Happen." She sighed. And Harry knew he had just created a crack in her. He had cracked deeper than a smile could.  
"Who are your friends?" Ron gestured to the other Dragon Riders, and her Dragon, oblivious to her and Harry's conversation. Sarah smiled "This is Monty" She picked up her Dragon who had been sleeping thrashed it's tail at her face. "My friends are Jaenelle, Surreal, Chris, Jake, Victorya and Darren." She gestured at her friends and they each rose a hand in turn.  
  
A girl who startlingly reminded Harry of Hermione said quietly " Jaenelle is too long. Could you call me Elle?" Hermione smiled at her. "Elle. Do like Mantacorea?" Elle opened her mouth but one of the guys cut in. "Of course she likes it!" She and Jake here" He jerked his head at a guy with blonde hair and tawny eyes "are top students! They don't even put an effort into it!" He shook his head sadly as if this were the worst thing possible. The girl with black hair and green eyes like Harry's, the one Ron had been staring at for the past ten minuets, laughed teasingly and tossed her hair "Oh Chris. Your just jealous because the teachers all want you in each others classes!" Chris grinned "Yeah well I am just to irresistible. They put me in other teachers classes because they just can't stand it."   
  
The conversation went on like this the whole meal. Jaenelle and Hermione talking about school. And the rest of them just joking around. When they had all finished Dumbledore stood up. "Students of Hogwarts and guests! We have made our decision. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will join at the Beauxbatons Academy and Mantacorea will join us at Hogwarts. Mantacorea students please join me up here to be sorted into your houses. The students all lines up and Hermione leaned over to Harry and Ron. "I hope Elle is in Gryffindor. She's really nice and sweet. She said her friends like us. Then something about us helping with Project Halloween."  
Ron whispered back "I hope Surry is in Gryffindor is. She's gorgeous!" Hermione rolled her eyes and started to say something about it's what's on the inside but gave up. Harry studied the students. "Hermione. There is only five colors. Shouldn't there be seven for each year?" he asked. "Hermione whispered back " Elle told me after their fifth year they have the choice to stay in school or leave. If they stay their still gold. Blue first, then green, purple, red and then gold." Harry watched. Neville's friend Cheryl was first sorted. She was Gryffindor. Then Sarah came. Since she was in her fifth year and advanced she could decide to stay with the other fifth years or go with the students in seventh. The hat talked to her for a while. She was pale again and whispered her answers. Finally the hat decided 'GRYFFINDOR'  
Harry relaxed as she came back down and claimed her seat. All of her friends followed her lead and stayed in fifth year. They also ended in Gryffindor. By the end of the ceremony only ten people were in Gryffindor. Cheryl, Sarah and her friends, and a fifth year who decided to be in Seventh year. Dumbledore stood up. "Thank you for joining us for the meal, Hogwarts students and Mantacorea are to head to bed. Our other two schools meet outside and board their traveling devices. One more thing. Professor Snape blew in a couple minuets ago and will be sure to remain you Potions teacher. However Professor Elmer, from Mantacorea will still be our Care of Magical Creatures until Hagrid returns. Harry groaned "Snape? Were doomed"  
  
The seven Dragon riders lay in one of the huts. "I like Hermione" Elle said suddenly breaking the silence. Chris looked down over the side of the bunk bed at her. "Yeah, cause you both braniacs" Vicky laughed. "Yeah well you like Fred and George. You think some of their pranks are smart"   
"Not as good as some of ours!" Surry Called. "I think we should let the five of them in on Project Halloween." "Not yet" Darren said slowly "We need to know them better." There was a tons of agreement to his statement. "Sarah?" Elle asked. "Why did you freak out on Harry?" Sarah sighed, so many questions. "He reminded me of someone I used to know."  
This is almost 4 pages. And I said short! I promise a lot shorter chapts and more dialog after all this explaining!!!! when the group's together I am gonna call them the Dragon riders.  
  
Norwegian  
Ridgeback  
Welsh Green  
Chinese Fireball  
Swedish Short-  
Snout  
Hungarian  
Horntail  
Darren  
Chris and Elle  
Surry and Vicky  
Jake  
Sarah 


	7. Dreams

Hey here's my next chapt for TOOTL  
  
Thoughts/flashbacks r in ~~~  
  
~~~ "James Potter! Get down here right now!" James groaned. Even at his young age of six, he knew what that tone meant. Either trouble or trouble. Inwardly he laughed. "JAMES!!" His mothers voice cause James to jump, and with a sigh he started down the humongous staircase to the Entrance hall.  
  
  
  
His mother stood there, his father beside her. They both grinned happily. His mother wore a blue silk dress, his father a black suit. Grabbing her son she rushed a brush threw his tangled black hair, so like hers. "Oww!" he whimpered. She grinned "Oh, quiet down James! If my hair can look nice, yours can look presentable" His father said nothing. He was not fond of his son.  
  
The doorbell rang. "Stand up straight!" his father hissed as Maria Potter opened the door. "If you don't screw this up I may have a very rich daughter-in-law" His mother had glared at the words, but let in the two older people. They both had steel gray hair and hawk eyes. Surveying James they both smiled as one. The smiles were brittle and slightly forced, but smiles non the less. From behind them they pulled out a girl.  
  
"Our granddaughter Melissa" Their words were stiff and polite. James didn't notice, all he could see was the angel in front of him. Her hair was so red it looked like fire. Her eyes gleamed forget-me-not blue. She smiled lightly at him. He grinned back, fully aware that his hair stuck up. "Go on and play. Let us talk in peace" Maria scooted them into another room.   
  
James stood at one end, the girl at the other. His tongue felt tied. But his manners kicked in. " Hello, Melissa" Her nose wrinkled. "Hello, James. Call me Saz" she smiled again. James grinned suddenly and felt light and free. "Saz?" he asked. "My middle name is Sarah, Melissa sounds.... Hard" she finished with a laugh. He chuckled along too. "We have some Comet brooms out back" he said hopefully. "Really?!" She bounced up and down, her dress swished accordingly. "My Grandparents never let me go on a broom!" Suddenly she dimmed. "But if I ruin my dress..." she sighed, the regret showing in her eyes.   
  
"I think I might have some old clothes...." James hinted. He grabbed her hand and pulled her after him.~~~  
  
Harry sat up in bed panting. The dream had felt so real. So amazing. His father, his grandparent..... and that girl. Something about her was nudging the back of his mind. He ignored it, wondering if the dream was real. Suddenly he had an idea. Rushing to his trunk he pulled out a pen and paper.  
  
Dear Sirius   
  
How are you? And Buckbeak?  
  
I have a question, did my dad know a girl?  
  
With red hair and blue eyes?  
  
I know this sounds weird, but I'm having dreams of them together.  
  
And it's not mum.  
  
But in the dreams their little.  
  
Please tell me if I am going crazy!  
  
Miss you Sirius.  
  
Harry  
  
Hey do you guys like so far??? hope 'Saz' catches you! If you need a clue...... look back in the chapter that held the book with the info about Mantacorea. R&R please~  
  
Lyssa 


	8. First Day Queers

Hey! Thank you Leeread for reviewing this fic!  
  
You gave me the kick to start writing again.  
  
~~~  
  
"This has to be the absolute worst time-table EVER" Ron groaned as he slouched at the table. "Double Potions fist thing in the morning! I mean, the morning!" Hermione laughed at Ron's tone and took a sip of her juice. "If Mantecorea doesn't hurry up they're not going to have time to eat breakfast" She murmured worriedly.   
  
"Us late? You must be joking!" Harry looked up from his fascinating porridge to meet Sarah's bright eyes. She glared at him, throwing herself in a seat. Victorya, Darren and Surreal sat down with similar grumpy looks. Chris, who had spoken, was cheerful and chipper, Jaenelle and Jake just sat down with light smiles.   
  
"Morning!" Hermione called to them. Jaenelle answered back and gave an apologetic smile. "They just aren't morning people" She grinned. Studying their timetables she blinked. "What's Potions like?" She wondered aloud.  
  
The effect was instantaneous. Everyone close by yelped "Horrible!" and tried to tell her all their stories at once. Jaenelle burst out laughing. Her plain face filling with laughter. She almost toppled over.  
  
~  
  
"Jeez, it's cold down here" Chris shivered. "Wonder if we could get really sick and make the school fix us! Yeah! Then we could tie the evil teachers up in closets and run free around the school, eating all the candy we would like! No one could blame us because it was the school's faut for making us sick! And we could take all the unmarked test and throw them in a huge bonfire-"  
  
"Chris. Shut up. We know this is your ultimate fantasy, but not now. Please not now" Victorya groaned rolling her eyes. Chris fell silent, munching on his muffin.  
  
The ten of them were sitting in Snape's classroom, waiting for their teacher to arrive. They had caught three tables near each other and were slowly getting to know one another. Harry was sitting with Sarah, Darren and Victorya. Ron had the table beside them with Surreal and Chris. Hermione was with Jaenelle and Jake.  
  
Just then the classroom doors blew open and Snape stormed in, eyes blazing. He looked greasier and angrier then ever before.   
  
"EW. Doesn't he like ever wash his hair?" Surreal said loudly. An instantaneous quiet flowed through the room, freezing everyone. Cheryl, who was sitting next to Neville, looked around nervously.   
  
It seemed to take forever for Snape to turn around and reach the table. Ron and Chris drew back, but Surreal stared the man in the eyes. "What?" She asked innocently. "Do you have something to share with the class miss....." Snape trailed off.  
  
  
  
"My name is Surreal" She tossed her hair lightly sending a waft of perfume through the room. "Your last name" Snape growled eyes blazing. "Weasley. If your know it, I suggest you stop trying to signal her and speak up now, I don't have all day for her limited mind to think up an adequate answer." Ron looking taken back, stopped making frantic 'quiet' movements. He cowered slightly in his chair.   
  
"It's Monteith" Darren said standing up. Snape rounded on him. "Did I ask you. Who are you to answer her question?" Darren eyes were blazing with a deadly concentration and everyone from Mantecorea looked nervous. They had all seen Darren's anger go off before, a deadly experience they didn't want to repeat. "Just because you are from Mantecorea doesn't mean you will be treated any differently then any other student here at Hogwarts."  
  
"I'm her friend"  
  
"Please get to the point"  
  
Darren's wand was out so fast Snape didn't have time to react. It was pointed straight at the potion teachers forehead. Snape stared into the eyes beyond the wand, calmly. "I will not tolerate you temper in this class" Darren's grip on the wand tightened.   
  
"Sweetie, let's drop it" Victorya had stood up and put her hand gently on her brothers arm. He stared blankly at her for a few moments, grip on the wand never wavering. Then slowly... very slowly..... he lower the wand and regained his seat.  
  
Snape glared at him and said silkily. "10 points from Griffendor for each of your insolence. I believe that will make 30?"  
  
Draco snickered along with the rest of the Slitherins while Snape glided over to his desk.  
  
Darren's face was read as he stared fixedly at the table, explosive temper barely in check. Sarah reached across the table and caught Darren's hand. She smiled softly. "Don't worry. He's always been like that"  
  
Darren looked up surprised, Victorya's eyebrows shot up, And Harry gaped. Sarah seemed to have realized what she said and sunk into her chair.  
  
***  
  
Snape raced through all the Hogwart's students quickly. Wrinkling his nose he growled "As you first teacher I am to inform the Mantecorea students that they will not be allowed to remain in their old uniforms. You will be receiving new ones by the weekend. For a while your names will be called at the end of the lists, as we have not had time to add you. None of you have a problem with that do you?" Snape looked around menacingly and began calling names.  
  
"Anlia, Cheryl"  
  
"Here"   
  
"Bannerman, Christopher"  
  
"Here, Sir"  
  
"Benechanchexhastalevincurynevadlemarena, Sarah Melissa"   
  
"Here"  
  
Time seemed to stop as Sarah and Snape's eyes met. Slowly Snape's nose wrinkled.   
  
"Eagel, Jaenelle"  
  
"Present"  
  
"Metila, Jake"  
  
"Here"  
  
Harry blinked. The look between Sarah and Snape had lasted a mere few seconds, but it had still been there. The look of pure loathing had strung through the room. It reminded him of Sirius and Snape.......  
  
"Potter. I asked you a question. Does you small brain prevent you from answering?"  
  
***  
  
Harry ate his meal quietly. It didn't make any sense. Snape obviously dislike Sarah, yet he didn't pick on her a single time. At the most it seemed as if Snape was ignoring Sarah. And Sarah seemed to pretend he didn't exist.  
  
Another point against them was the fact that all the teachers had not been able to pronounce Sarah last name and Snape had said it perfectly.   
  
"Bee in your bonnet, Harry?" Harry jerked up into Sarah's eyes. The phrase had been said to him by the Sorting Hat before, and Sarah's eyes danced as she said. Harry chewed his lip. He wanted to ask her about Snape, but was afraid of how she might react.  
  
"WouldYouLikeToGoToHogsmeadThisWeekend?" Harry burst out, eyes wide. Slowly, Melissa frowned sorting out his sentences. Her eyes widened. "Well..... Yes. I would love to James!" Her hand clamped against her mouth, eyes widened with horror. Harry gaped at her, Why had she just called him James? Again? Did she know his father? Suddenly a explanation occurred to him.   
  
"Sarah. Did your mother know my father? And Snape? Because that would explain a lot. I mean, Snape hates me because of my parents! And maybe you have been told stories about my parents and seen pictures. That's why I seem like a James?"  
  
Harry blushed. In the beginning his answer had seemed good, but as he finished it just seemed lame. Sarah looked strange. Her eyes became weird and empty. "Maybe, Harry" She whispered.  
  
"Hey. Sarah. Why do you look so funny? Are you having a spaz attack again?" Chris leaned across the table, managing to look amused and worried at the same time. Sarah smiled softly, but turned away.  
  
Harry ate his meal in silence  
  
***  
  
"Can we ask them to join Project Halloween now?" Jaenelle begged, eyes big. She was sitting on Vicky's bed, lounging in pink silk pajama's . Vicky and Surry were in the tiny bathroom removing their makeup carefully. "Not yet" Chris's muffled voice came from Darren's bed were he was brushing his teeth.   
  
"Have you ever noticed that we all end up out here getting ready for bed while their in there?" Jake wondered out loud. He was sitting on the only couch towel drying his hair. "And it's going to stay that way! Ouch! Careful Surry!" Vicky yelled over the sound of the dryer.  
  
Jaenelle grinned. "Don't mess with the beauty queens" She giggled. Chris threw Darren's pillow at her. "I'm giving you three minutes before turn out the lights!" Jake screamed. Jaenelle hopped up off Vicky's bed and crawled into her own.   
  
"Chris! What are you doing? I'm not decent!" A scream came from the bathroom as Chris walked in to wash his toothpaste from his mouth. He came out cheerfully in his yellow pajama's. Climbing the ladder he crawled into the top bunk of his and Jaenelle's bunk bed.   
  
"Two minutes" Jake bellowed. "Just a normal night for us" Darren said picking up his pillow and diving into his bed.  
  
"Is Sarah asleep?" Chris asked, gazing at the bunk above Darren. I hand flew up and gave him the peace sign. Chris smiled softly. "Guess not."   
  
"ONE MINUTE!" Jake screamed voice cracking. "Oh Man. I forgot my homework..." Chris said getting up. "Lay back down Christopher Bannerman! I want some sleep" Jake yelled, startling Chris back under the blankets. "You can see mine" Jaenelle offered sweetly.  
  
"THAT'S IT! BED TIME NOW!" Jake stormed over to the light switch. "You can deal without power and find your way to bed in the dark!"   
  
"What are you talking about, sweetie?" Jake spun around, fingers inches from the light switch. Vicky and Surry stood in front of the bathroom door, eyes wide. Surry's black hair was pulled into a bun, her silk pajama dress green to bring out her eyes. Vicky was dressed in all white, her hair left down. They smiled innocently and hopped into their beds.   
  
Surry had the only real bed while everyone else lived with bunk beds. She complained that being in a bunk bed made her hair frizzy.  
  
"Why can't you do that the first time I call?" Jake raved. "And why do you have to get all dressed up to sleep??"   
  
"You know the saying! 'Always wear cute pajama's to bed. You never know who you'll meet in your dreams'" Vicky giggled. "Come to bed" Surry purred. Eyes blazing at the fact he was the only one not in bed, Jake stormed over to his bed and snapped his fingers, causing the lights to flicker off.   
  
"Why can't they join Project Halloween?" Jaenelle asked. "JAENELLE! IT IS TIME TO GO TO SLEEP!" Jake's voice boomed through the cabin.   
  
***  
  
"James! Oh, James!!" James head shot up from where he had laid it on his bed. Only his mother could scream like that. Maybe he could just doze right back to sleep......  
  
"JAMES POTTER!!!!"  
  
With a leap James was off the bed and down the stair. He walked past the kitchen, where the five house elves were working, and into the parlor. His mother was standing there, unruly black hair left down. She was beaming. In her hands was a letter. "It's from Hogwarts!" She exclaimed, eyes wet. James wanted to say 'so?' His father received letters from Hogwarts all the time. "It's for you" His mother said eyes gentle.   
  
Slowly James took the letter from his mother. Sure enough it was addressed to him.  
  
Mr. J. Potter  
  
1298 Cherry Blossom Lane  
  
Hogsmead  
  
Surrey  
  
Harry's breath caught. He bit his lip, silently. With shaking fingers he pulled open the envelope.   
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
  
Term begins on September 1. We await you owl no later than July 31.   
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Canna Bedmoon  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
James stared at his mother. She knew what was in the envelope. He could see ut in her eyes. A grin spread across his face. He hugged her and raced outside. "Be back for dinner!" He heard his mother behind him.  
  
He was at the broom shed in two minuets flat. Grabbing his Comet 260 he was in the air in two seconds flat.   
  
~  
  
Saz was helping Winnie, the house elf, roll dough when her blue robes caught fire. Winnie shrieked and raced to find water. Saz looked up grinning. She could see James hovering on his broom , just outside the open window, his mother's wand clutched in his hand.   
  
Racing out the door, robes wet from the water, Saz raced out to meet him. He grinned at her, hovering mid-air. "Feeling hot today?" He asked, eyes on her robes. She burst into giggles, swinging onto the broom behind him.   
  
"I got accepted to Hogwarts!" James screamed into the sky, flying in perfect circles. Behind him Saz went quiet. "What's wrong? You had to get accepted!" James swung around to meet her downcast eyes. When she didn't reply he swooped down, landing on a small grassy hill.   
  
She walked away from him to the other side of the hill. Staring out to small village they were overlooking, she hummed a little song.  
  
James grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. "Saz. You have more magic then most people, I know! You had to get accepted! Were Best Friends! You can tell me anything, remember?"  
  
"I got the Hogwarts letter.." Saz began, gazing slowly into James's eyes. "What's wrong then?" James asked, pushing her to the ground and sitting beside her. "I also got accepted to Mantecorea. My Grandparents want me to go to Mantecorea"   
  
James froze. The two best schools. But so far away from each other. They might never see each other again. At the age of 11 they had already agreed to be friends forever. But could they stand a long distance friendship? Each making new friends, and experiencing things apart?   
  
James could bare the thought of her smiling that special, sweet and tricky smile of hers at anyone else. Couldn't see her setting up pranks with anyone else. Flying with another friend. Staying up late to watch the stars with some other child. Stealing goodies from the kitchen with someone else. Pledging her friendship to another friend.  
  
"You'll make a new Best Friend" James said slowly, holding back the tears. They had been Best Friend since the first day they met. "I don't want a new Best Friend! I want you!" Saz cried. She would never want anyone else. No one could be so evil, yet so sweet at the same time. No one could make her laugh and smile like he could.  
  
"I'm going to Hogwarts" Saz said suddenly with conviction. James looked at her. "No matter what. Jamsey. We'll be together."  
  
THE END!  
  
NO NO NO!  
  
JOKING!  
  
SO DO YOU LIKE FOLLOWING HARRY AND JAMES'S LIVES????  
  
DO YOU KNOW I WROTE ALL THIS ON SCHEDULE? IT'S MONDAY NIGHT AND I'M DONE! IN TIME FOR THE OC TOO! I'M GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I PLANNED TO FINISH THIS TONIGHT AND I DID IT! IF ONLY I CAN STAY ON TOP FOR THE REST OF IT TOO!!!!!!  
  
BTW..... THE BUNK BEADS GO LIKE THIS........  
  
  
  
Top:  
  
Chris Jake Sarah  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________   
  
Bottom: Jaenelle Vicky Darren Surry  
  
Nicknames:  
  
Christopher- Chris  
  
Jaenelle- Elle  
  
Jake  
  
Victorya- Vicky  
  
Sarah  
  
Darren  
  
Surreal- Surry  
  
I SHOULD ONLY USE THE NICKNAMES AT THE ENDING PARTS I N THE CABIN, BUT I MIGHT STICK ONE IN EVERY ONCE AND A WHILE.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER JAMES AND SAZ MEET SIRIUS!!! OH, AND REMUS AND PETER AND SNAPE IF I CAN MAKE IT WORK! IF NOT YOU'LL SEE THE THREE OF THEM IN CHAPTER 10!  
  
B HAPPY! I'M GIVING YOU 8 PAGES!  
  
LUV YA LEEREAD!  
  
BYE!  
  
LYSSA  
  
LYA 


	9. Harry and Sarah

"Sarah! Wait up!" Sarah turned at the yell to face Harry running towards her at top speed. She smiled slowly, eyes glimmering. Catching up to her, Harry put his hands on his knees panting. "Have a nice run?" Sarah asked, eyes dancing.  
  
Harry smiled at the joke and matched her pace down the hall. "So. Who teaches Care of Magical Creatures?" Sarah asked, quietly. She seemed to relish the fact of him walking next to her. "Well, it was Hagrid. But I'm not sure he's back yet....."   
  
"Big man? Real tall? Probably a giant, right? He blew in last night. I was sitting outside, Couldn't sleep" Sarah and Harry turned to meet Jaenelle's brown eyes. Harry nodded, a grin starting on his face.   
  
"Mornin' Beautiful" Chris swept up, kissing Sarah on the cheek and ruffling Jaenelle's hair. Hermione, Ron, Surreal and Vicky tottered on behind them. "Jake and Darren are already on their way to the hut. Evil rats. Magical Creatures is their favorite class" Vicky giggled. Surreal threw a arm over Ron's shoulder, tugging him along.  
  
Ron couldn't have looked more thrilled.  
  
***  
  
Their were cages in front of Hagrid's house. Big steel cages. Each held a woman. They had Grimy hair, large eyes and huge eagle wings spouting from their backs. The bottom half of their bodies were shaped like a cross between a lion and a bird. Battle scars covered their bodies, from their bare chests to their faces and backs.  
  
Hermione let out a cry. Harry muttered, feeling another House Elf argument coming on. The cage was made of pure silver, bit it glowed like gold. It had a cruel feel about it that made him queasy.   
  
"Hi Hagrid" Harry said slowly, eyes focused on the cage. "Hagrid smiled at Harry, weakly. "Make me nervous" He jerked his head at the caged woman.   
  
"And just what are they?" Ron said staring at the woman, eyes wide. Harry didn't like the look of their pointy nails. "Harpies. They're Harpies" Hermione whispered angerly, glaring at the rest of the Gryffindor house as they arrived.  
  
"Hermione, Is this another Spew thing?" Ron asked, achieving a look of being cynically amused. Hermione's eyes flashed. "It's S.P.E.W. not Spew. And I do not think that Harpies don't deserve what they got. They sided with Voldemort. But, I don't think it's proper that Hagrid has such cruel creatures here"  
  
A Harpy let out a scream, making the Gryffindors wince. "Letting a little Harpy scare you?" Malfoys voice floated out at them, circling the Gryffindors. Harry spun around and glared at Malfoy. The tension between the two of them mounted. Harry's green eyes were hard as emeralds.  
  
"Hello, Malfoy" Sarah's voice ran through the obvious chill in the air. Draco turned to her, words on his lips. But he froze. His light eyes met her green ones. She smiled tauntingly at him. Face paler than usual, Draco ducked his head and stayed silent.  
  
"Harpies were once spiteful woman, responsible for horrid crimes. It was said that each craved death and could smell fear. The murdered the innocent for fun. For each Harpy there is today, there is one less Unicorn" Hagrid cut into the debate quickly, his eyes darting nervously from Draco to Sarah.   
  
"Once every 100 years a unicorn turns into human for a day. Few people have seen the process, and only trusted friends of the Unicorn. If a person that is unwanted watches ,he or she will die a painful death" All the students eyes were on Hagrid now. Harry tore his eyes away from Sarah, and stopped wondering how she had shut Malfoy up.  
  
"It was said that the Harpies would run out and kill the half changed unicorn. And when its blood touched their hands, it tried to purify the woman. Tried to pull out their inner self over the evil. But their inner selves were evil. And when so much evil was free around them it mutated them. Making their bodies as they are today" Hagrid gestured over his shoulder.   
  
Automatically Hermione's hand shot up. "But..... Hagrid...... That's just folklore" Hermione's rational voice cut into the students trances. "No it's true" Hermione spun around to challenge whoever had spoken. She fell silent when she found herself looking into Darren's deep eyes.   
  
Surreal was nodding. "We used to have a whole clan at Mantecorea. It was a wonder to look out your window in the morning and see them flying free"  
  
"Like Warrior Princesses" Victorya confirmed. "But of course we had to bind them to the grounds or the Ministry wouldn't let us keep them. I believe those are from Mantecorea?"  
  
Jake studied the woman worriedly. "Is it necessary to cage them? They were kind to us at Mantecorea" Surreal nodded and said cheerfully "But they told us about them"  
  
The class stared in awe at the students, eyebrows up.   
  
***  
  
Sarah chewed her apple almost thoughtfully. She was sitting with the other Gryffindors and it was dinner. Surreal was talking quietly with Ron, Jaenelle with Hermione. Harry sat across from Sarah. He was studying Chris who had his head bent low to murmur into Fred and George's ears.   
  
"I don't think they're up to any good" Harry said slowly. Jake rolled his eyes. "Of course they aren't" He groaned. Sarah stayed silent.   
  
The dinner was awkward, most people lost in their own thoughts. "So. Were still up for Hogsmead tomorrow, right?" Harry said slowly to Sarah. She stared at him for a few minutes them nodded, giving him the smallest of smiles.   
  
Jake rolled his eyes at the two of them  
  
***  
  
"Your going to Hogsmead with Harry, huh?"   
  
Jake stood on Darren's bunk, peering up into Sarah's forget-me-not blue eyes. Sarah's only response was to glare. "What! I think you two make a cute couple!" Jake's eyes gleamed evilly. "Were going as friends" Sarah said bored.   
  
"Are you sure?" Vicky had crept out of the bathroom and was grinning at Sarah. Sarah rolled her eyes, flipped over and pulled a pillow over her head. "Leave her be, guys" Darren called from where he was laying on Jaenelle's bunk.   
  
"I have to agree. But when can we include Harry, Hermione and Ron in project Halloween-" Jaenelle started only to be cut off by Chris "I want to invite Fred and George too!" He yelped, eyes big. "THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A LITTLE THING! NOT SOMETHING THE WHOLE SCHOOL IS INVOLVED IN!" Jake bellowed.  
  
"Cool down, man" Darren rolled his eyes. Vicky bounced from the bathroom and collapsed on her bed. "What's wrong sweetie?" Surreal glided out of the bathroom, eyes wide. "Everyone to their own beds. It's lights out" Jake said tensely.  
  
***  
  
Harry wrote a letter to Sirius by candlelight.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
  
  
How are you and Buckbeak? How was your little trip?   
  
I can't believe I'm in my fifth year! I like it here.  
  
Our school is on one end of a tunnel thing, and Durmstrang and Beauxbatons at the other. It's supposed to help be a quick way to avoid Voldemort. Were sharing out school with Mantecorea. It's kinda strange to have them here. Their so much more advanced.  
  
I met this one girl. From Mantecorea. She's nice. I'm going to Hogsmead with her tomorrow. Her name is Sarah Melissa Benechanchexhastalevincurynevadlemarena. She has this blazing red hair and shining blue eyes. Something not right about her though. It's kinda bothering me. She seems so far off at times. And she's called my James.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry finished the letter and sent it off, wondering why he felt so sick about sending the letter to Sirius.  
  
***  
  
"Headmaster Caroline, Please just talk to him"   
  
Saz stood in Mantecorea's office, biting her lip. She wore a pale blue robe, her red hair blazing in the afternoon sun. The office was plain, a desk and chairs, nothing else. The Headmasters were scattered throughout the room. Darcy sat on a couch, sewing. Evan sat on the desk that Caroline was behind. Evan and Caroline shared a look. Evan leaned forward to peer in Saz's face. "Melissa" He began, bitting his lip. "Saz" Saz automatically corrected.   
  
"We feel your magic would be better honed here at Mantecorea. I don't want to let you walk down a road that might wreak your future, or one you might regret" Caroline's face was understanding as she spoke. But Saz was shaking her head. "Please! I need to be with my best friend!" Saz pleaded.  
  
"You'll be better protected here" Caroline's voice was firm. Saz stared at the decisive look in Caroline's eyes and raced from the room. Evan glanced at Caroline and followed the girl. Darcy didn't even raise her eyes.  
  
Saz was hunched in the hall, crying. She cried for all the times she and James had laughed together. Every prank they had attempted. Every time they had soared on a broomstick. Every tear they had cried.  
  
Once more Saz pictured James being best friends with someone else. Either a pretty brunette. Or maybe a blonde. Who said it had to be a boy? A confident, funny guy could share James's jokes, yell at teachers, become-  
  
"Is this really important to you?" Saz looked up and met Headmaster Evan's eyes. She nodded slowly, staring.  
  
Evan tossed a letter on her lap. "There. We refused you. Make sure you write me and tell me everything you do at Hogwarts" He walked back into the office, not even looking back. Saz stared after him then leapt into the air with a shriek of "YES" 


End file.
